


this is for you, my angel

by illavarasi



Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Again, BAMF Keefe Sencen, Death, Gen, M/M, Murder, So be warned, but fr keefe is badass, even tho it sucks ass, even though im literally the softest! person! to! ever! exist1, gisela bitch sencen exists1!1!!! and we hate her, gisela dies because ion give a shit ab her, hes my favourite and so he dies, i keep Warning you and tbh its kinda fun, i repeat keefe Kills gisela, im breaking the system lmao, ion know, keefe also has terrible mental health, keefe also kills gisela im going to stfu, oh i know, ok fr i should Stop, so just read, tam is Dead, that sounds so ominous, thats the story of life, there's no swearing in this? but i do a lot in the notes so i am Warning you, there's this Voice in his head, what am i doing on ao3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illavarasi/pseuds/illavarasi
Summary: [ and on that fateful night, Keefe Sencen walked away from the corpse of Gisela Sencen, whispering, "this is for you, my angel." ]OR IN WHICH keefe kills his "mother" for the sake of his love.
Relationships: (but its hate), Keefe Sencen & Gisela Sencen, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Series: keeper of the lost cities   |   oneshots & drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015816
Kudos: 13





	this is for you, my angel

"You destroyed him," I spat out, my voice cold and harsh.

"I did," she said, her voice calm as if she was rising from nowhere. 

I couldn't take it anymore. She hurt my soul, my world, my heart. It felt I was drowning in revenge, and I wanted to hurt her for killing the person I loved the most.

He was my angel. My angel is gone, but the devil sits here, a wicked grin on her face. How can she sit here, experiencing the life my angel couldn't? How can she sit here, thinking she was safe from my wrath? How can she sit here, lazily not caring about the innocent angel she murdered. 

_ You can call her a devil, but what are you? You're going to hurt her, going to do what she did. You're no better than her,  _ spoke the voice. 

It was the voice who used to tell me I was wicked, corrupt and dangerous. The siren's song that used to engrave into me the fact I would never be innocent, carefree, and lighthearted. The voice I listened to when I was weak late in the night. The opinion that brought out all my insecurities. 

But now, it didn't matter. My angel was gone. The angel that made me a better person had left. The angel that told me that he'd always be there for me had left. The angel who kept the monster in me locked had left. 

_ If she is a devil, then I am a  _ **_ fallen angel.  _ ** _ I was always a tainted but beautiful soul. I am better than her _ , I said firmly. 

I glanced at the witch. She still sat there peacefully. How can she be at peace when she knows about what I'm going to do? 

I didn't spare her another glimpse. I only walked up to her, held the blade to her throat, and severed it. 

And on that fateful night, Keefe Sencen walked away from the corpse of Gisela Sencen, whispering, "This is for you, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> this um sucked?? i kinda like it but we dont talk ab that here 😌


End file.
